civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
FreeCol
FreeCol is a free-to use open source imitation of Sid Meier's Colonization. First released in 2003, it has undergone over 20 named version upgrades since, as it long ago passed 75,000 lines of code and 53,000 comment lines with 550 java files. Throughout 2017 there were new unnamed binary releases for Mac OS X, Windows, and Linux about once a week. This wiki can accommodate any number of pages about FreeCol: beginners' guide, strategies, units, Founding Fathers, versions, ... . The Freeciv Wikia has good models of categories etc, but many of its pages would need " (FreeCol)" added to their names here so as to distinguish from other games. Versions See FreeCol versions for earlier versions. Note that recent versions may need their "Compatibility" tweaked if played on Windows Vista or Windows 7; see FreeCol and Windows. Latest (See also http://www.freecol.org/news/releases.html) *FreeCol 0.11.6 (17 October 2015) - see http://sourceforge.net/p/freecol/wiki/0.11.6%20Release%20Notes/ *FreeCol 0.11.2 (02 January 2015) requires Java 7 or later. *FreeCol 0.11.0 (18 October 2014), with 163 fixed bugs and questions about What Would Col1 Do? *FreeCol 0.10.7 (7 January 2013) - "This is a bug fix release to correct some serious gameplay problems in 0.10.6. The only new feature present is some improvements to the graphics." *FreeCol 0.10.6 (2012) *FreeCol 0.10.5 (19 February 2012) *FreeCol 0.10.2 fixes more bugs *FreeCol 0.10.1 was released on 25 July 2011. See http://www.freecol.org/news/freecol-0.10.1-released.html. Notable "the layout of some reports has been improved, and an alternative Colony Report has been added". *FreeCol 0.10.0 had its alpha version released on 22 January 2011. See http://www.freecol.org/news/freecol-0.10.0-released.html. Half a dozen specific changes to improve compatibility with Colonization (1994). thumb|650px Envisaged "0.12.0 ------ Objective: Improve gameplay" - discussion in 2017 suggests that this was near; "0.13.0 ------ Objective: Easier customization of the game."; "0.14.0 ------ Objective: Improve graphics and audio" *FreeCol 1.0.0 - intended to be "an almost exact Colonization clone"; "the gameplay and the rules will be exactly the same as the original game". Some players may have the impression that the game is already up to there and better, but the developers modestly retain that as a future goal on their roadmap. See FreeCol 1.0.0/Divergences from Colonization. **One major improvement already implemented is the addition of four new (but historic) colonial powers: Portugal, Sweden, Denmark, and Russia, each with a unique in-game advantage. *FreeCol 2.0.0 - intended to be "an implementation of our (and our users') image of what Colonization 2 would have been". Reviews *Unsolicited comparisons with C4C: **"Other then that, great game, way better then civ 4\s crappy attempt in my opinion :) Cant wait for FreeCol 2 :D " **"I love this game, I tried to play Civilization IV: Colonization and quick got back to freecol." See also *FreeCol forum on this wiki External links *Home page *Latest downloadable releases *Wiki on SourceForge *Wiki on GitHub *Forum on SourceForge *Report a bug - needs SourceForge registration; use the "Add new artifact" link if you reach the bug tracker "Browse" screen *Documentation User Guide - "... free software; you may redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License ...". See FreeCol Official User Guide. *Translatewiki.net page for FreeCol ja:FreeCol Category:FreeCol Category:Games Category:Free games